ohga_shrugsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Video Games Published by Sega
This is a List of Games published by Sega, arranged by platform and by year. Note that the earliest year of release is the one noted, rather than the year of release in a specific region. This list may be incomplete. Dreamcast 2000 *''Crazy Taxi'' *''Jet Set Radio'' *''NBA 2K1'' *''NHL 2K'' *''Phantasy Star Online'' *''Samba de Amigo'' *''Shenmue'' *''Skies of Arcadia'' *''Sonic Adventure'' *''Sonic Shuffle'' *''Sakura Wars I&II'' 2001 *''MLB 2K2'' *''NBA 2K2'' *''NFL 2K2'' *''NHL 2K2'' *''Super Monkey Ball'' *''Virtua Tennis 2'' *''Sakura Wars 3: Is Paris Burning?'' 2002 *''MLB 2K3'' *''NBA 2K3'' *''NFL 2K3'' *''NHL 2K3'' *''Panzer Dragoon Orta'' *''Shenmue 2'' *''Shinobi'' *''Shining Sun'' *''Sonic Adventure 2'' *''Sonic Mega Collection'' *''Super Monkey Ball 2'' *''Virtua Fighter 4'' 2003 *''Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg'' *''MLB 2K4'' *''NBA 2K4'' *''NFL 2K4'' *''NHL 2K4'' *''Sonic Golf: Green Hills Zone'' *''The House of the Dead 3'' *''Sakura Wars 4: Fall in Love, Maidens'' 2004 *''MLB 2K5'' *''NBA 2K5'' *''NFL 2K5'' *''NHL 2K5'' *''Nightshade'' *''Sega Superstars Smackdown'' *''Shenmue 3'' *''Shinging Tears'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Sonic Power Tennis'' 2005 *''MLB 2K6'' *''NBA 2K6'' *''NHL 2K6'' *''Sakura Wars: So Long My Love'' *''Sonic Gems Collection'' *''Yakuza'' 2006 *''MLB 2K7'' *''NBA 2K7'' *''NHL 2K7'' *''Sega Genesis Collection'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''Yakuza 2'' 2007 *''MLB 2K8'' *''NBA 2K8'' *''NHL 2K8'' *''Shining Wind'' Pluto 2006 *''Blue Dragon'' *''MLB 2K7'' *''NBA 2K7'' *''NHL 2K7'' *''Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz'' 2007 *''MLB 2K8'' *''NBA 2K8'' *''Nights'' *''NHL 2K8'' *''Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Adventure 3'' *''Virtua Fighter 5'' *''Virtua Tennis 3'' 2008 *''MLB 2K9'' *''NBA 2K9'' *''NHL 2K9'' *''Sega Superstars Smackdown: The Skirmish'' *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' *''Valkyria Chronicles'' *''Yakuza: Samurai Legend'' 2009 *''Bayonetta'' *''Madworld'' *''MLB 2K10'' *''NBA 2K10'' *''NHL 2K10'' *''Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Sonic Unleashed'' *''The Conduit'' *''Yakuza 3'' 2010 *''MLB 2K11'' *''NBA 2K11'' *''NHL 2K11'' *''Shining Sun: Dark Dawn'' *''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4'' *''Super Monkey Ball: Let's Roll!'' *''Vanquish'' *''Yakuza 4'' 2011 *''MLB 2K12'' *''NBA 2K12'' *''Rodea the Sky Soldier'' *''Sonic at the 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Super Monkey Ball: Monkey Madness'' *''Virtua Tennis 4'' *''Yakuza: Dead Souls'' 2012 *''Anarchy Reigns'' *''MLB 2K13'' *''NBA 2K13'' *''Sonic Tennis Open'' 2013 *''MLB 2K14'' *''NBA 2K14'' Eclipse 2012 *''MLB 2K13'' *''NBA 2K13'' *''Sega Superstars Smackdown: Strife'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Yakuza 5'' 2013 *''MLB 2K14'' *''NBA 2K14'' *''Phantasy Star Online 2'' *''Shinobi Eclipse'' *''Sonic: Lost World'' *''Sonic at the Sochi Olympic Games'' *''Virtua Tennis 5'' 2014 *''Bayonetta 2'' *''MLB 2K15'' *''NBA 2K15'' *''Puyo Puyo Tetris'' *''Sonic Boom'' *''Sonic Chronicles 2'' *''Sonic Golf: World Tour'' *''Yakuza: Restoration'' 2015 *''MLB 2K16'' *''NBA 2K16'' *''Sonic Adventure Saga'' *''Yakuza 0'' 2016 *''MLB 2K17'' *''NBA 2K17'' *''Sonic Tennis: Smash Hit'' *''Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' *''Panzer Dragoon Omega'' *''Yakuza 6'' 2017 *''Daytona Championship USA'' *''MLB 2K18'' *''NBA 2K18'' *''Shinobi Unveiled'' *''Sonic Forces'' *''Sonic Mania'' 2018 *''Border Break'' *''Judgement'' *''MLB 2K19'' *''NBA 2K19'' *''Shenmue Trilogy'' *''Sonic Sports Superstars'' *''Valkyria Chronicles 4'' Nova 2018 *''MLB 2K19'' *''NBA 2K19'' *''Sega Superstars Smackdown: Nova'' Upcoming *''Bayonetta 3'' *''MLB 2K20'' *''NBA 2K20'' *''Sakura Wars'' *''Team Sonic Racing'' Category:Sega Category:Dreamcast Category:Pluto Category:Eclipse